Professor Layton and the Renegade's Gate
by BazookaNeon
Summary: PROLOGUE NOW UP! Six months after solving the dark mystery of Monte d'Or, Professor Layton is summoned to the village of Lucille, where a gate to another world is said to have once existed, and a strange beast runs amok. Now, with his apprentice Luke and assistant Emmy, Professor Layton must solve the mystery of the Renegade's Gate, and discover the true culprit in this case!
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Hi guys! BazookaNeon here!  
**I'm sure that you readers of mine are happy to see me having released another chapter of "The Sun and the Wind" recently. While progress is a bit slow, it's safe to say chapter six is in the works.

In the meantime, yes, I will admit that Eternal Diva is on hiatus. It doesn't mean it's been discontinued, I just decided to remove it until further notice.

Thankfully, my purchase of "_Professor Layton and The Miracle Mask" _as well as it's completion, (WOO!) Has motivated me into starting another crossover project.

For one thing, I love the Professor Layton series, with great characters (Luke :) great puzzles, great plots, and some OUTSTANDING music and cutscenes. I could resist, I needed to write a story on the series.

**Professor Layton and The Renegade's Gate** is a project I have been thinking about ever since over the Summer. It takes place sixth months after the events of Miracle Mask, so it sits somewhere between that and the Azran Legacies, which won't be released in Japan until next year.

That being said, I wasn't going to release my plans until I completed Miracle Mask. Well, I just did.

So, what is Professor Layton and the Renegade's Gate?..

_Six months after solving the mystery of the Mask of Chaos, Professor Layton is summoned to the quiet village of Lucille, where a mysterious gate to another world is said to once have existed. But things soon go awry when Layton is confronted by a strange cloaked figure that has been attacking the town. Now, with the help of his young apprentice Luke Triton and his zealous assistant Emmy Altava, Professor Layton must solve the mystery of the Renegade's Gate, and find out who is possibly responsible for rampaging across the village. But great secrets are in store, and they could just be out of this world... _

...A very _slight_ crossover between Professor Layton and another one of my favorite series; _Pokemon_.  
By very slight, I mean that none of the canons outside of the Pokemon series will be recieving pokemon, very few pokemon will actually appear, and none of the canons from the anime or game series will be appearing.

...Well, maybe a few slight mentions of some canons, but characters like Ash and Pikachu, Red, etc, will be left out. The whole story is based in Layton's world.

Now, for those of you who are pokemon fans, you could probably get a hint from the title of the story of a minor role within it.  
However, most of the story will focus solely on solving the mystery (As well as it's many puzzles,) and so on and so forth.

So, for those of you who are interested in this story and want to play Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, **BE WARNED! **

**The story will probably include a few big spoilers from the newest game, as well as a few from The Last Specter/Spectre's Call!**

The number of chapters I plan to write will be small, as there are usually a max of ten chapters per Layton game (Miracle Mask had eight.) but each individual chapter will be _long._

Anyways, with that said, you may now proceed to the prologue!

Oh, and by the way, for my TSaTW readers! You might not have noticed, but there is a poll I've had on my profile for quite a while now, asking about if I should open a forum focusing on the story! Please take a look and send me your vote!

**Love and Bazookas!**


	2. Prologue: A Letter From an Old Student

**Yeeeaaah, Prologues!**

**Hi guys! BazookaNeon here! Make sure that you've all read that author's note!**

**I've decided to tie you guys over with the prologue to Renegade's Gate! There isn't much to say here, except that I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**By the way, Layton is about...er..35-36 ish in this, Emmy I have no idea, and Luke is still 11. He just gets the jacket that you see in the trailer for the sixth Layton game in this :D That, and I like his UK voice more than the one we have here in America :3**

* * *

_I still remember that one very strange mystery that even had the Professor a bit surprised. Yes, I remember it all very clearly. I had been the Professor's assistant for nearly two years now at the time. It had been sixth months before that we had travelled to Monte D'or to solve the case behind the mysterious Mask of Chaos, but even that wasn't enough to compare with what we faced in this strange event. As all of our cases have, it started with a letter..._

It was a fine Spring afternoon for London, a warm welcome to the approaching temperatures that would melt the remnants of snow and ice.

In these busy streets and crowded sidewalks, citizens made their way to and from work, some wearing heavy jackets in anticipation for what could have been another frosty morning.

At Gressenheller University, things seemed to be just the same. Students departed from their classes, returning to their dormitories in hopes of enjoying another calm weekend.

Professor Layton, however, always had something to keep him busy.

"Professor!" A youthful voice shouted into the office, and a young boy dashed through the doorway into the rather cluttered room, greeting his mentor with smile.

The Professor returned the greeting, tipping the brim of his silk top hat benevolently. "Hello Luke," He replied. "Where's Emmy? I told her that she was to come with you."

Right on cue, a young woman in a charismatic banana yellow jacket stepped towards the opened door, her dark hair a bit of a mess after trying to catch up with the young fellow.

"Sorry, Professor!" She said between breaths, leaning against the door frame. "He was pretty excited to show you." She was on the verge of scolding the boy for having bolted off, but Professor Layton's presence had quickly calmed down said urge, since he did not seem to mind.

"So, what do you think, Professor? I look rather dapper, don't I?"  
The little brown haired boy asked with a rather enthusiastic tone of voice, clutching the brim of his blue newsboy's cap proudly.

Luke was just a few weeks shy of his twelfth birthday, and he hadn't exactly grown very much from his previous one, either. He was...small for his age.

However, Luke had especially watched his height recently, and it was only just a few days ago that the boy had begun to claim that he had gone through a growth spurt.

As a result, the boy had declared that a change of wardrobe was in order; more specifically an open, long sleeved jacket to go over his white collared shirt rather than his blue vest.

It had only been an hour ago that Emmy had been advised to take Luke to the local store to purchase it, and already it seemed as if he had gotten used to the new look.

Layton smiled. "Indeed, Luke. You've grown quite a lot since back in Misthallery. I'm sure your parents are very happy."  
"Yes, like an inch or two!" Emmy interrupted, throwing in a teasing laugh as she commented Luke's height.

Luke puffed his cheeks at Emmy's joke, turning his head away with childish disagreement. "That's just because your so tall, Emmy!"  
"Not as tall as the Professor, I assure you!" The assistant added, fixing her messy dark hair.

The Professor rubbed the back of his head, smiling softly before turning his gaze back onto his work. Recent events had had him doing plenty of research on the Azran Civilization, which had even left him falling asleep on the sofa again.  
While he had found a few interesting facts, the search for a great find had remained ever so fruitless. It disappointed him a bit, too.

"Oh, could one of you two do me a favor? I believe that the mail arrived while you were gone, but I was a bit distracted at the time. Could you check and see if there is anything outside my office?" He asked kindly.

"I'll do it, Professor!" Luke exclaimed, just barely getting ahead of his rival. The boy dashed outside of the office again, shutting the wooden door behind him as he did. The sound of his large shoes echoed across the floor from outside.

"He's quite chipper today." Emmy sighed. "Anyways, how is your research going, Professor?" She then turned the top-hatted man, resting her hands on her hips.

The Professor sighed, sitting up straighter in his chair and folding his arms. "Well, I must admit that the Azran still have me deeply puzzled. My efforts are sadly fruitless at the moment." He concluded in defeat.

"There now, I'm sure you'll find something soon! Remember that your article in the papers has gotten more archaeologists into looking a bit deeper into the Azran as well!" The young woman tried to enlighten him, leaning against the cluttered bookcase that stood beside Layton's desk.

"Professor!" Luke's voice once again shouted into the office, and the boy opened the door again, a goofy smile written across his lips. Clutched in his hand was a small bunch of letters.  
With this free hand, the boy then dug out one letter in particular for his mentor.

It was a small, white envelope. It's surface was slightly spotted with grey, faded splotches of ink, and the words "_Professor Hershel Layton"_ were scribbled finely in dark lettering.

"What's this?" Layton's curiosity was instantly piqued. He stood from his chair, adjusting his silk satin top hat. His apprentice immediately handed him the white envelope.

The boy then reached for a small, bronze letter opener that sat on the corner of his mentor's desk.

"Thank you, Luke." The professor smiled as the boy gave him the letter opener before running it's blade through the back of the envelope. He then reached in to pull out the contents that might lay inside.

It was a neatly creased piece of thick, faded manila paper, folded into several squares so that it could feet snuggly within the envelope. It rustled as he unfolded it, feeling it's smooth fiber in his dry hands.

The lettering written on it wasn't as beautiful as on the envelope, but it was readable. Despite the small splotches of dried ink and crossed out words, it appeared as if the writer had tried hard to impress the Professor with their handwriting.

"What does it say?" Asked Emmy, tilting her head curiously. Luke had peered over Layton's arm in an effort to get a peek at what was written on the paper.

"_Dear Professor,_

_It's been quite a long while since we've spoken, hasn't it? You might not remember me, but I was one of your first students when you became a Professor at Gressenheller. How are things going for you? I assume that all is well, for I've received word about your recent accomplishment in Monte D'or._

_I've come to you in hopes of assistance. Right now I reside in Lucille. You probably would have heard of it from an old legend that is very popular among it's history. Yes, I'm talking about the Renegade's Gate. You see, my quiet village has recently begun to deal with some rather unwanted commotion._

_Someone is threatening the town, many believe that it is some sort of witch. Fires spread, buildings are destroyed, and the most unimaginable things occur. It's almost like what, as I've read, you've faced in Monte D'or, but I believe that this might be something connected to the Renegade's Gate._

_The Festival of the Renegade is just a few days away, which is why I suspect that the culprit is choosing to attack now. The Festival has been going on for generations...hundreds of years, only interrupted on rare occasions. The mayor of Lucille isn't very keen on postponing it on it's thousand year anniversary, either._

_Please, Professor, I need your help. The entire village needs your help. There is no need to write back your answer, your presence will do just fine..If you can, please come as soon as possible._

_Your friend and former student,_  
_Stella Voncelt_

_PS. Feel free to bring company as well, I'd be pleased to meet them!_"

"Stella.." The name rolled off of Layton's tongue.

In an instant, he recalled those distant memories of a young, energetic girl with sleek black hair and delicate facial features, who always wore those charismatic, oversized bows in crazy hairstyles that had a young Professor questioning how she obtained them.

Those days as a twenty seven year old who was a Professor to students just a few years younger than him were some of the strangest, saddest, yet most enthusiastic days in his life.

Stella had been one of the many students who helped Layton cheer up while still coping with...a very terrible loss in his life.

To think that such a zealous girl would be speaking so formally! And in dark ink! Maybe she was just trying to impress him.  
"...Who's Stella?" Asked Luke, having been unable to read the letter and thus was puzzled by his mentor's word.

"One of my former students, back when I had only just started out as a professor at Gressenheller." The Professor returned with a soft smile.

"Oh! Like Janice?" A peep of excitement could be heard in the child's voice, thinking of the kind and caring singer who they had helped nearly two years ago.

The professor nodded. "Yes, but Stella was one of my very first."

"So, what's the idea then, Professor? What is this Renegade's Gate, anyway?" Emmy asked, cocking her head to the side as she curled her hand under her chin.

"The Renegade's Gate.." The Professor dug through his memory, before involuntarily stepping towards the bookcase in thought.  
After a few moments, he took his hand off of his chin, holding the paper in his other palm while running a finger across several books, searching for one in particular.

"Ah, here we are!" With a grunt, the man pulled out a thick, dusty brown book, which had a body wide enough to match a dictionary. It was titled "_Legends and Mysteries of the Archaeological World"_

"Hey, that was the book I was reading last week!" Luke shouted aloud. Indeed, small finger prints spotted a corner of the cover's dusty surface, confirming that Luke did not make an effort to dust it off.

"How did you manage to pull a book out that looks heavier than you, Luke?!" Emmy said with surprise.

The Professor set the book onto the small coffee table, a loud thump sounding from it. "It's in here," Said he, turning multiple pages as he scanned through them.  
"Ah!" He set a large index finger over a black and white photo that had been printed on a specific page, running it down onto the small words below.

Clearing his throat, Layton began to read aloud. _"The Renegade's Gate is an old legend that date's back to nearly a thousand years ago. They say that it is a gate believed to be connected to an entirely different world. No one has ever found the gate, however, some archaeological clues concerning the gate's possible location have been found, although the exact area has yet to be confirmed."_ His words faded as he mentioned the last ones "_Turn to page 649 for more info..."_

"A gate to another world?!" Luke exclaimed with awe. "Professor, do you think something like that really exists?"  
The Professor stood up again, closing the book shut (Which caused a little bit of dust to rise from it, much to their displeasure,) and resting a hand on his chin.

"Perhaps, Luke. We've come across many different adventures, all with the most intriguing conclusions. Who's to say this won't be the same?"

"Oh! Does that mean we're going, Professor?!" The boy said excitedly, gripping the strap of his brown, leather satchel a bit tighter.

"So this supposed gate is said to be in Lucille.." Emmy whispered softly. "A little bit hasty, don't you think?" She sighed, cocking a brow with a bit of denial. "We need to prepare, don't we?"

"Of course, Emmy," The Professor chuckled softly. "After all, a gentleman always helps a lady in need. Besides, something about this case has caught my attention..."

"What is it, Professor?"  
"Stella mentioned within the letter that the possible culprit could be a witch. She also explained some of the things that have occured in town."

"But, professor! You don't believe in witches!" Luke laughed.  
"Yes, but that is why I am so interested."

"Oh," Emmy said, raising an index finger in the air with a content look on her face. "You know what that sounds like? It sounds as if your _famous intuition_ is beginning to act up!"

_And so we would soon begin our next grand adventure in this sweet little village of Lucille. I wouldn't have expected for such a calm little town to be so viciously threatened by this supposed witch. Then again, I didn't expect to face what had awaited us there. It would be one of the strangest mysteries I had ever solved with the Professor..._

* * *

**Omg! Emmy made a reference to Layton's famous intuition!  
That's Luke's line, Emmy! D:  
Oh, and that page number isn't random, either, it's a reference to the current number of known Pokemon in the pokedex, that's including the 5th generation!**

**Oh, and I made an Eternal Diva reference; Janice :D**

**Thanks for reading! I'll get to working on the Sun and the Wind, and after that another chapter of this lovely! :D**

**Love and Bazookas!**


End file.
